orderjournalfandomcom-20200215-history
Mitchell Basten
'Mitchell Basten '''is a character intorduced in ''Greater Horizon. He played a supporting role in the main series and the main character in Greater Horizon: Statera Solveret. He is a member of the Illuma Protection Committee with no powers at all. Despite having no powers, he strives to protect everything that is precious to him from danger. He can outdo and outsmart his opponents with his skills and wits. His will to survive makes has him alive up to now, making him the thorn in the plans of Blane and Sacratev. His presence in the story serves as the balance for the other characters as a powerless and reluctant hero. He somewhat serves as the committee's errand boy and informant aside from Gregory Scryer. Appearance Mitchell is described to be a normal young man with messy light brown hair and brown eyes. He wears the Northern Illuma Academy uniform. In Statera Solveret, he wears a yellow hoodie with a white shirt underneath and gray pants. MitchellBasten.png MitchellStateraSolveret.png|Mitchell in Statera Solveret Personality Mitchell is cheerful and outgoing, similar to Renzo. He often takes the initiative in most mission handed out by the Committee. He is caring for his friends and comrades. Mitchell is also known to have a kind and pacifistic nature. He is shown to avoid and dislike killing people as much as possible and is willing to help anyone in need. Despite his kind and cheerful aura, he can turn serious at times, especially when his friends are involved. He has a desire to protect everyone important to him, a wish ridiculed by both Dean Caswell and Edward Coldren. Yuro Kilnarm also said that Mitchell is someone who does not stand out and is a weakling, but can become a hero for the sake of people important to him. Powers and Abilities Mitchell is an ordinary person with no abilities at all. He only relies on his wits and skills in dangerous situations, and a flexible person that can be with put into anything. Toby commented that although Mitchell has no powers, he can still get the job done. Mitchell has no combat abilities, but with his wits he proved that he can defeat even an opponent more powerful than him. He is observant of his surroundings, often using them to his advantage. Mitchell can lay traps around against his enemies and can deceive them with many of his tricks. He has once survived an encounter with the Blane executive Dean Caswell, the former being a strong and formidable foe no one from the Committee can actually defeat. Cefonivist Infection During the events of Statera Solveret, he becomes infected with a strange virus from the Otherworld and gains an "afflicted state" in which he gains enhanced abilities and crystallization of his right arm due to Cefonivist virus. He can stay sane in the afflicted state for as long as eight minutes before the virus takes over his body and starts to spread, causing other parts of his body to crystallize and grow out of proportion as well. Mitchell's afflicted state allows him to gain inhuman strength equaling that of other people with supernatural abilities, allowing him to punch a van to make a large dent in its side and topple the van over. He can also absorb any inorganic material through his crystallized right arm, allowing it to grow larger and stronger.Category:Characters Category:Committee members Category:Statera Solveret Characters